The legend of Zelda Four Swords Black Rose
by steven.farris.94
Summary: 3 years have passed since the four sword was sealed away by Link the left handed hero, and the sword stayed quite for 3 long years…until now that is…can link save all of Hyrule before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Storms Gather

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda Four Swords and sadly I never will.**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA **

**FOUR SWORDS BLACK ROSE**

Prologue 

_3 years have passed since the __Four Sword __was sealed away by __Link the left handed hero__, and the sword stayed that way for 3 long years…until now that is…can link save all of __Hyrule__ before it is too late?_

Chapter 1: The Storms Gather 

It was another normal day in the Kingdom of Hyrule the sun was shining and a gentle breeze throughout the air. It has been 3 years since the Four Sword was sealed away by the left handed hero Link, and there he stood with his sword ready to fight the next pirate that would try to attack him. The pirates fled in sheer terror as he waited for them to make an attack. "And stay out of Hyrule you pirates!" Link said as they ran for their lives.

"Link why is it that you have to always take care of things alone?" Link's Father asked his son. Link just stood there silent, "Link answer me." His Father ordered.

"Don't call me Link I want to be called Green!" The hero ordered his father. His father looked at him with a sad and confused face.

"But Link…." His father said softly to his son in a sad tone.

"No! I just don't feel right when I am called Link I want to be called Green!" The hero said to his father.

"I understand" said the hero's father. Just then one of the royal guards ran towards Green giving him an urgent message from Princess Zelda for him to meet her near the Four Sword Sanctuary as soon as possible. Green arrived at the Four Sword Sanctuary where Princess Zelda was waiting for him.

"Zelda what is going on?" Green asked the Princess in a worried tone. "Link i fear that Dark clouds are forming over Hyrule once again, and I fear that the seal on the Four Sword could be breaking Link please go make sure the seal on the Four Sword is still-" before the princess could finish speaking Green ran into the Four Sword Sanctuary and without any warring or thought he pulled out the Four Sword.

**Me: well that was chapter 1 of my fan fic. Kinda short but that is because I am lazy. Chapter 2 will be done soon and it will be much longer.**

**Green: please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion of Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda Four Swords and sadly I never will.**

Chapter 2: Reunion of Four

Green felt as if he was being ripped apart and as almost as suddenly as it begin it stopped Green looked around and he smiled as he saw three others who looked just like him with blue eyes and blond hair. One of them was dressed in a red tunic and was a little bit shorter then he was, next to him was a boy who has dressed in a blue tunic, and the last one was dressed in a purple tunic his eyes had a more icy blue color unlike the rest of the clones. The clones all looked around confused.

"Guys your back, I have missed you all so much!" the clone in the red tunic said happily as he threw himself at the other three clones, hugging them.

"RED GET OFF OF US RIGHT NOW!" the boy in the blue tunic yelled at the smaller boy.

Red stopped hugging the other three clones, and the others stood back up.

"Wait a second guys why is nothing happing I thought that Zelda said the seal on the Four Sword was breaking, and now that it has been pulled nothing is happing." The boy in purple asked the other three clones.

"Well Vio maybe the seal is still holding and it won't break, anyways if it did break we would just beat Guffu again." The boy in blue said an in over confident tone

"Muahaha what if Guffu is not the enemy this time Blue." An ominous and familiar voice said all four of the Links spun around to see were the voice was coming from and saw anther boy sitting in the shade who looked almost like the other four Links except his skin was much paler he had purple hair, red colored eyes and he was dressed in a black tunic. "Also a new enemy has appeared but I have no idea who or what this new enemy is or capable of." Shadow explained to the four Links.

"Wait Shadow I thought you were trapped in the Dark world so when and how did you get here?" Vio asked Shadow in a confused tone.

Shadow smirked and explained "The reason I was able to get here is by use of a new dark mirror, as for when I got here I have been here for a while waiting for you four to appear."

"Wait just a minute does this mean that Shadow is now good or is he still on the side of darkness?" Red asked confused.

Green turned to Red and answered "Red Shadow is now with us don't you remember that he helped us beat Gannon."

"Oh yeah that's right he did help us beat Gannon, yay Shadow is now a good guy!" Red cheered as he started jumping for joy.

"Can we hurry up and end this reunion after all we should be getting ready to beat this new enemy." Blue stated in an annoyed tone.

-sigh- "I have to agree with Blue we need to leave and figure out a plan so lets get…" Before Green could finish speaking each of the four Links heard a high pitched hum coming from each of there swords. Green looked at his sword and gasped in fear from what he saw The Four Sword begin to glow and a strange black mist begin to form around each of the four Links swords "T…h…e Four Sword its glowing!" Green said shocked, suddenly a blinding flash of dark light occurred.

"GAHHHH!" all five of the Links screamed as they were blinded by the flash of light.

"What happened…?" Green asked confused "and what was that light?" as he and the other four Links got up.

"Oww eyes fell like there burning." Red whined while rubbing his eyes.

"That light must have been the seal placed on the Four Sword breaking." Shadow said in a calm voice. "we better leave before…" before Shadow could finish speaking the ceiling started to collapse all around the five Links.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Blue yelled. The other four Links nodded and ran outside of the Sanctuary just as it collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3: Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda Four Swords and sadly I never will.**

**A/N: Ok this chapter will be introducing my OC.**

Chapter 3: Flame

The five Links stood outside of the collapsed Sanctuary but instead of being greeted by the once great Hyrule the only thing that greeted them was the ruins of the once great kingdom.

"Hey are you guys ok?" he asked the other four Links

"Indeed" Vio replied as he was brushing some of the dust off of his clothes.

"Yep" Red replied with his cheerful voice.

"Of course I am" Blue replied in a overconfident tone.

"Yeah I am" Shadow replied

Green smiled at the fact that everyone as ok. "Ok then lets get out of here" Green said

"Green do you even know were we are going?" Vio asked

"Well err no not really…Hey Shadow do you know were e are going?" Green asked

"We need to go to DeathMountain." Shadow replied calmly

"Well ok then lets go-" Before Blue could finish A Large explosion occurred near them and what came out of that explosion shocked them. A boy came out of the smoke from the explosion. The boy looked about the same age as the other Links but a little bit taller. He was wearing a black cloak with what appeared to be flames the color of blood at the bottom of it he had long spiky orange hair. He had a scar at the bottom of his left eye and his other eye was mostly covered up with his hair. And in his right hand he held a scythe.

"And who the hell might you five be?" The boy asked the five Links curiously

"Im Green" Green replied in a confused tone

"Vio" Vio replied in a calm tone

"Shadow" Shadow replied

"Im Red" Red replied happily

"And Im Blue" Blue replied in a prideful tone

Green looked at the other boy and asked "So who are you?"

The boy stared at Green for a moment and replied "Flame"

"Nice to meet you Flame. So what brings you here?" Green asked.

"Im searching for a group of tyrants called MIST." Flame replied calmly

"Hmmm MIST I think I have heard of them once before..." Vio Replied

"Wait have you really!?" Flame asked Vio in a worried yet joyful tone.

"Indeed if you want me to tell you all I know of them then why don't you come with us before the entire city collapses like the Sanctuary.

Flame nodded and with that the five Links and Flame went off heading towards DeathMountain

As they made there way to Death Mountain Flame asked Vio what he knew about the group known as MIST.

"So Vio what do you know of MIST?" Flame asked Vio

"To be honest not much I was reading about them in a book. But what I did find out is that about 200 hundred years ago a man known as Francisco Collins formed an organization named MIST. This organization killed many thousands of people throughout the land and after 100 hundred years they suddenly vanished." Vio explained

"I see so they have been killing for that long" Flame muttered silently to himself

"If you don't mind me asking you why are you so interested in MIST Flame?" Vio asked Flame.

"Because about 11 years ago they wiped out my entire village… and they left me with this scar." Flame responded

"Hmm I see so you want revenge don't you?" Shadow asked Flame

Flame starred at Shadow "I want more then just revenge I want to watch there entire organization crumble and then I will kill every last on of the people did that wiped out my entire village." Flame responded

"Hey guys Green says that it is getting dark and we should make camp." Red shouted to the three joyfully

"Thanks Red". Vio responded back to Red. "Lets go." Vio told the other two

Flame and Shadow both nodded as they followed Vio towards the camp site

Me: well it took me forever to finally make this chapter but yeah here it is sorry if its short i had got a writers block and this is all i could think of.

Flame: When do i get to kill MIST?

Me: I dont know...later i guess mabey I DONT KNOW XD

Flame: fine. Please review


	4. Chapter 4: The Gift of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda Four Swords and sadly I never will.**

Chapter 4: The Gift of Fire

Flame stood in shock from what he saw. He saw his younger self fall to his knees as he watched helplessly as his village was destroyed and all of his friends were slaughtered around him. "Please stop…" his younger self attempted to say but his words fell on deaf ears.

_"I can help you Flame…_ _I can give you the power to stop this tragedy…all you have to do is let me help you…"_ a strange and ominous voice said to the young child.

Suddenly the young child was engulfed in pain. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Make it stop please!" the young child screamed in pain.

_"Hehe if you want it to stop then surrender yourself and let your rage take over." _The ominous voice said to the child.

The child's breathing became heavy and his blue eyes were starting to change from sky blue to red. The child stopped screaming and when he did a strange pulse of energy came from his body. "What's happing… to me?" the child struggled to say.

_"Muahahaha excellent child now let your rage consume you." _The ominous voice said.

The child stood up and another pulse of energy came out from the child's body. The child snapped his fingers and a huge wave of fire engulfed the area. The boy showed no signs of any emotion. "Burn…" the young child spoke to himself and when he did a wave of fire came from his body.

Flame stood there in fear of his younger self. "How… are you doing this?!" he asked his younger self.

The child started at him and smiled darkly. "Because I am you and you are me. Now die!" the child replied and a wave of fire shot from his body and was headed straight towards Flame.

Flame stood there he wanted to run but his body would not let him.

_"Flame…Flame…Flame wake up!" a familiar voice said to him_

Flame awoke from his nightmare panting heavily. "Oh it was just a nightmare." Flame said to himself.

"Hey Flame are you ok you sounded terrified." Green asked Flame.

Flame looked to his left to his left to see Green. "Yeah I'm fine…" Flame replied

"Are you sure Flame?" Green asked.

"Yeah I am…" Flame replied.

"Ok. Also Flame we are about to get going to Death Mountain."

"Ok." Flame responded. Flame got up and picked up his scythe. He looked at for a while and noticed there was a crack in the blade. "What how did this happen?" he asked himself.

"Hurry up Flame! We are leaving now." Blue shouted at Flame.

"Oh yeah…coming." Flame responded.

The five Links and Flame soon arrived at the base of Death Mountain. "Shadow now that we are here at Death Mountain what are we supposed to do?" Vio asked.

"We need to get to the summit." Shadow replied

"Shadow why do we have to go to the summit?" Blue asked.

"Because that is where the darkness is coming from." Shadow replied

"Hehe so that is what your plan is…" An unfamiliar and wicked voice said.

"Who are you and show yourself!" Blue shouted

"Hehe I have a better idea how about you die…" The wicked voice said as a beam of energy came out of nowhere.

"Blue look out!" Flame shouted and jumped in front of the beam as he used his scythe as a shield. The beam slammed into the scythe's blade. As Flame continued to stand his ground as the blade of his weapon absorbed the energy from the beam. The blade began to get hotter and hotter as it continued to absorb the energy from the beam. Suddenly a load cracking noise came from the scythe. A huge crack appeared on it and right when it cracked a huge pulse of energy shot from Flame's body which caused the beam of energy to disappear and sent the other 5 links right into a giant rock which caused them to pass out.

"What how is this possible?!" The wicked voice shouted with rage and confusion.

Suddenly another pulse of energy shot from Flame's body. Flame screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. "Whats happing to me?!" He shouted in pain.

"_Hahahaha finally the seal is breaking and when it breaks I shall be free hahaha." _An ominous voice said.

"You you're the one from my dream and the same voice I heard all those years ago!" Flame shouted.

_"Hehe indeed I am Flame…and now that the seal is weak enough I have returned."_The ominous voice said.

"Who are you…" Flame asked still in pain from the pulses of energy that shot out of his body.

_"Muhahahahaha fool I am the result of your powers. I am a manifestation that was created from your powers!" _The ominous voice laughed.

"Powers…what powers?" Flame asked in a confused tone.

_"Muhahahaha how sad they never told you….so allow me to tell you what all of your so called friends in your village never told you. You see Flame you have the ability to control fire but not just any fire you see the fire that you control is unlike any other you can manipulate it to create solid matter which only the person who created your village could do. For you see Flame you are literally the reincarnation of the one known as the Bringer of Flames." _The ominous voice explained.

"The Bringer of Flames…who is that and what does that mean?" Flame asked.

"_It means that you are the reincarnation of the man that that ended the phoenix war with one attack 600 years ago." _The ominous voice replied

"Hey spirit thing or whatever the hell you are stop interfering in my fight!" the wicked voice shouted.

_"Hehe so you're the dark power that cracked the seal…" _The ominous voice said

Suddenly a man in a black cloak jumped out of nowhere, 5 feet in front of Flame who was still on his knees. The man had blood-red colored eyes "So what if I am!" the man shouted.

_"Hehehe allow me to know your name dark power." _The ominous voice

The man grinned evilly "I'm Thorn nice to meet you freaky spirit thing." Thorn replied.

Suddenly quickly Flame grabbed his scythe and got back up on his feet and slashed Thorn with his scythe.

Thorn was barely able to dodge the attack. He noticed that his right arm had been cut. He stared into Flame for moment and noticed that his eyes had changed from the sky-blue color that they were to a bright red color. "What is this?" Thorn asked

Flame merely stood there staring straight into Thorn's eyes. "You attacked my new friends now you shall burn." Flame said in an angry tone. Flame raised is left hand so that his palm was facing Thorn and suddenly a ball of fire appeared in his palm "Now burn!" as Flame said that a blast of fire shot from his palm right at Thorn.

Thorn quickly snapped his fingers and a barrier appeared. "Grr so your stronger than I thought then I guess I will be talking my leave but know this Flame I will return." Thorn said as he disappeared.

Flame quickly ran over to his unconscious friends.


End file.
